Where it All Went Wrong
by Mandychan52
Summary: When a girl, named Cerecila wakes up in her practically abandoned house with a strange note on a laptop from her brother. She must venture to silent hill, to find the fate of her parents and her brother. When she arrives to Silent Hill, nothing goes right, Strange notes from her brother. Shadows chasing her. A random bus driver. A strange little girl. A terrible family secret...
1. Everyone gone, only a note

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. and i decided i try and make an oringal Silent Hill fanfiction with an i hope is oringal story line, and newly created monsters. (im going to try and make them myself.) Please enjoy, rate,review and ya know~**

It was a cold, rainy day, the clouds were dark like a thunder storm but no thunder, no lighting. Just the sound of the blowing winds, and a loud crashing noise, from the fierce wind causing a tree branch to snap off and hit and break the window of a local home. This caused a 14 year old girl, well almost 15 now to sit up from the floor in the living room of the home. She looked around confused, her long dark brown hair, almost looked black due to it being greasy. She stood up, her brown eyes looking around the living room. She walked around the room, checking to see if anything worked. The tv,lamp, lightswitch, practically everything electrical seemed broken. She examined a laptop with a cracked screen, despite knowing she probally wouldnt see anything considering the broken screen. If the laptop even turned on.

Hesitently she pushed the power butten on the laptop and jumped back out of shock from the loud 'EEEEERENNNNT' noise that came from the speakers. The noise went on for a few more minutes , when it stopped she finally recovered from the minature heart attack she had. She moved her finger along the touch pad the laptop battery was dying and she didnt see a charger anywhere, she blinked, seeing that the word pad on the computer had been opened. She clicked it and there was a note there, she could only read bits and peices.

_Cerecila,_

_Mom and dad...Car Accident...gone to Hospi...in...Sil...ill. Get a ri...has soo...has you ge...note._

_- Rodrick -2/14/09._

She blinked at the note, knowing it was from her brother and that her mom and dad had been on thier way back from a 'perfect' secand honeymoon to a resort town. She couldnt remember the name to it. Her parents didnt really even tell her and her brother thier plans, for some reason. Her brother just woke her up one day and showed her a note from her parents saying they had gone to a resort town and would be back on the 14th. That had to be just this morning hadnt it? She remembered reading the note and falling back asleep. Thats all she could remember. The note though...it had the name of the resort town on it and a brochure (sp?). It had to be somewhere around the house, She moved her way though a messy pile of clothes, dishes, and other things "Someone needs to clean up. But i dont have time for that now." She muttered, going to the door that led to her dining room, turning the knob and scrowled "What the...the locks broke on the door, I cant get it open." she muttered.

She tried various doors on the first floor of the house, most of them didnt open. The only ones that did where the doors to the Bathroom, the door to get to the stairs that led to the secand floor and the attic, and the front door. She was annoyed at this but made her way up the stairs, going to check the doors there, figuring the most likely place the note and brochure would be in her room or her brothers. She went to the door at the end of the hall, Her brothers room. she went to open the door but pulled her hand away, examining the large padlock on the door "Heh...he always did like his privacy. especially when he gos out of the house by himself." she muttered, she always did have the habit of talking to herself. Atleast when no one was around and when she was sure no one would hear her. She grabbed the large padlock and yanked on it trying to see if it wasnt completely locked, it didnt budge. She scrowled "great...i have no idea what the passcode is. Maybe he wrote it down somewhere...?"

She check the other doors, the door to her parents room was busted and so was the door to the upstairs bathroom. She checked the door to her room, lucky enough it opened. She blinked at the mess around the room "I really need to clean up sometime..." she kicked some clothes and other things from infront of her. She examied the room throughly, her electronics, even her new laptop didnt work. She picked up a old DS lite from her desk, turning it on. Its light was red, she looked for the charger but she couldnt find it. The recent game in there was acopy of 'Pokemon Black' but she didnt have time to play it. She switched the DS off and stuck it in her back pocket. She looked farther into the room and saw her A branch, in the middle of the broken glass. 'must of been what made that noise' She thought. She went and grabbed it just in case there was someone else in the house.

She walked out of her room, and gulped, her eyes falling on the stairs that led to the attic, she always hated it. Not just that attic, any attic and basements. They just creeped her out, made her feel like that if she got to close too a dark corner in the the attic that something would reach out and pull her into another world. Another demesion. Where her screams for help wouldnt be heard. She shook her head has if it would rid her fear, she slowly but surelt made her way up the steps of the attic. She stopped at the door and put her ear to it has if she could hear if anyone was in there. She jumped back and tumbled down the stairs when she heard a scream, an inhuman scream. she groaned has she was slowly envolped in a world of black.


	2. A monster and a trip to the Otherworld

Cerecila groaned sitting up, rubbing the back of her head, she didnt feel any blood, she winced has pain involped her shoulder, she moved down the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing seeing an already forming bruise on her shoulder "Oh thats gonna hurt in the morning." she muttered, getting up. Not hearing the poundering of the rain drops or the howling winds she assumed that she passed out and the rain had evantually stopped when she was uncontuis. She made her way back up the steps, glad the only injury she received from her tumble down was the large bruise on her shoulder. She pushed open the attic door, she couldnt see anything. Remembering the DS in her pocket she fished it out, glad to see it didnt receive any damage when she fell down the steps. She switched it on and used the dim light to find her way around the large attic. She moved the light quicklt over something then moved it back. She gulped infront of her feasting on what looked like a corpse was a monster that looked like it had rotting flesh, it had to heads. One male and one female. Has far has she could tell, she backed up it didnt seem to notice her.

Her foot hit something causing it to crash over and loud noise to sound. The monster turned around, muscle and flesh hanging out of its mouth. It growled when it saw her, her eyes widing she saw that no matter how much the flesh had rotted off, the monster resembled her mother and father. The monster charged her, swinging its hand has if going to punch her. She ducked and took the branch in her hands and swung it, hitting the creatures side, it didnt flinch it only seemed to grow angier. She raised the brancj again and brought it down, it slamming in between the creature's heads. It growled again and swung at her. She ducked and ran back towards the door. The creature grabbed, she flinched away and got scratched on her arm. She winced, it hurt worse then a paper cut, she swung the branch again, smashing it against one of the heads of the creature, causing it tumbled down the stairs, a sicking 'SNAP' was heard when it landed. She winced at the noise, moving down to the step secand from last and poked the monster with her branch. It didnt seem like it was still alive. "D...did i just kill someone?...something?" She said "Oh man i got to call the polic- No no i cant. What am i soppose to say i just beat down a monster that was eating someone in my attic? talk about one shot way to the loony bin."

She made her way back up into the attic, going and picking up the dropped DS, she scrowled at the black screen "Great. Now i dont even have a light source." She muttered,going to turn back to the door of the attic and just bust open the padlock on her brothers door. Only to have something wrap around her, two pale skinny hands, she screamed, has she was dragged into the dark. She looked around, it was semi brighter in the attic but she couldnt really make out what was around the attic, her hand reached out to the wall. She pulled away feeling something icky and sticky on the wall. The scent of blood filled her nostrils, she ended up bolting down the stairs stopping seeing the body of the creature was gone "W-Where did it go!" she gulped, fearing the monster may of stood back up and traveled somewhere else into the house. She held her bat in her hand, and decided to check around the secand floor and first floor for the creature. She walked to the secand floor bathroom and blinked has the knob actually turned. But the door didnt open it was locked and required a key.

She sighed and walked away from the door, going to her parents room next, surprised the door opened she peeked in the room, and screamed. The entire room was full of blood, littered body parts, clothes, shattered dishes and other things, she slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall trying to recover from the enitial shock she received from opening the door. It took her what seemed like hours to finally get the courage to open the door again. It still looked almost the same except without the body parts. It still had blood on the walls and same with the clothes and dishes. She walked into the room, sidestepping a shattered plate and what she hoped was rotted pork chops. Still clutching the bat in her hand, she looked carefully for the monster. Seeing it no where she examined the room, finding the emergency first aid kit, she strapped it to her back. Looking around for anything else she picked a picture off of the bedside table. It was her, her brother, her mother and her father. It was a normal family portriat, but... it seemed like the picture was darker, more demented and where thier eyes were...it was just blood streaks and black empty holes.

She dropped the picture, caling the glass to shatter, she flinched at the sound and bent down carefully picking up the picture, shaking off the specks of glass. She tucked the picture into her pocket and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She sighed happy to be out of that hellish room. She then walked to her room, giggling the door knob but blinked has it seemed to be the only broken door on the secand floor. She shook her head and went down stairs checking all the doors that use to be busted, they were all busted. The only place left to go was the living room. She blinked the first thing she noticed was that the furniture and almost everything was missing. Except the laptop and in the middle of the room was a large coffin. She walked up to the coffin and examined it, the moment she layed a hand on it, it began to shake violently, she jumped back. The shaking stopped after a few minutes and a small horse voice was heard "Ce...re..la help...me" it moaned. "M-mom? are you in there!?" she said trying to pry open the coffin lid "No use! wont budge!" she grumbled. Noticing a lock on the coffin.

She examined the lock and found it wasnt a number lock, it was a picture lock. It had small pictures of a knife, a gullotine, a skull and a hanging rope. "What is this some sort of sick puzzle game!?" she said, kicking the coffin and yelping, rubbing her sore foot. She glanced at the laptop screen that had flickered on. She gulped, expected that girl from the grudge to pop out at her from the screen, something she expected to happen. She walked to the laptop and saw the word pad was still up "Has...has this thing been on the entire time? It should of ran out of battery..." she muttered "And the note...its changed to."

_The life that ends by a knifes slice, leaves a villan to pay the price_

_Shall he be punished by the rope so his neck snaps. For taking something he can not give back?_

_Or maybe he will be killed by something endless, a guillotine to make his death painless?_

_No matter what death he is given, no matter how appaul, soon all that will be left is his skull._

She frowned has she read, who wrote this and why would they write it? "What a twisted poem..." Cerceila muttered, then looked back at the lock. Remembering the pictures on the lock, she wondered "Maybe..." she muttered. Going to the lock she turned the the first picture to a knife "The life that ends by a knifes slice." she muttered, changing the secand picture to the hanging rope "Punished by the rope..." she then turned the 3rd picture to a gullotine "a death to make his death painless..." the forth picture, she changed to the skull "Soon all that will be left...is his skull." she sighed in relief when the lock clicked signalling it was open. She lifted the heavy lid, grunting a bit at the strain on her mussles. She looked in, scared to see her mothers already rotted, lifeless corpse.

But no what she saw was a simple key sitting in the middle of the coffin along with a locket clutched in a severed hand. She reached in grabbing the key and putting it in her pocket. She then reached to pry the locket away from the hand. She carefully grabbed the chain of the locket and pulled, she scrowled being unable to pry the locket from the pale fingers of the hand. She scrowled and picked up the hand, making an 'ick' face she shut the lid of the coffin, she wasnt going to carry a hand with her, but she wanted to get the locket. She raised the hand over her head and slammed it down on the rough wooden lid of the coffin. She winced at the loud cracking noise that sounded from the fingers snapping against the wood, she then easyliy pulled the locket out of the now broken fingers. She dropped the hand back on the floor. And then with locket and bat in hand turned and ran from the living room


	3. Leaving to Silent Hill

She shuddered has she stomped up the stairs in her run, she looked at the locket in the palm of her hand. She felt like she could fell the skin of the decomposed hand on it, she looked at it to see if she could find any traces of skin, there was none. She shook her head, she was defently washing this thing when she got inside the bathroom...if the sink even worked that is. She made her way to the bathroom, tucking the locket into her pocket. She gulped the hallway seemed a lot longer then it had before, but she knew it just had to be her mind playing tricks on her.

She soon reached the bathroom door, she reached her hand out and ran a hand down the wooden door and pulled away just before she touched the brass knob, she looked down at it, it was still kinda the same knob, only a little rust color mixed into it. She fished in her pocket for the key, shakingly grabbing a hold on to it and yanking it out of her pocket. Her hand shook has she reached out to put the key in the lock, She missed a few times, then dropped the key. She bent down to pick it up, checking behind her to see if that monster was there again. Nothing. She grabbed the key and tried again to unlock the door, she dropped it again. She scowled.

'_come on Cerceila' _A voice nagged her in her head '_Its just a bathroom what could be so scary?'_ She shook her head, the voice sounded vagely fimular but she couldn't but it to the owner of the voice. She simply picked the key back up and jammed it into the lock,with a still shaking hand she turned it hearing the satisfying '_click'_ noise was heard has the lock gave way. She grabbed ahold of the knob, but couldnt bring herself to turn it. She couldn't help but think, what would happen when she turned this knob and opened the door. Would there be something in there that would scar her for life...not that this entire tragic incident wasn't scaring her enough. Or perhaps something that would scare her...literally to death, something so scary she would get a heart attack just from looking at it?

She tried to shake those thoughts from her head, but they wouldn't leave it was nagging at her. Trying to show her how much of a chicken she was. She closed her eyes and turned the handle, then shoved it open. When she opened her eyes, she blinked, the bathroom looked the same has it always had. Maybe there had been a deformed bathroom with the one where the lock was broken? Or was it for some reason just not effected by this...She wasn't exactcally sure what to call this world she was in, everything seemed like it was the same but just a darkened twist to it. She looked around the bathroom, seeing nothing that seemed like it would help her, she bent downm deciding to search threw the draws on the leftside and under the small sink. She pulled one open and rummaged threw it, finding a small note pad.

"This might come in handy" she muttered, setting it to the side, going back to searching threw the draws, finding nothing else in the draw but some hair ties and a thing of bandaids. She looked at the bandaids, debating on weither or not she should being them then decided against it, figuring the first aid kid she had on her back probally had some. She checked the bottem draw and rummaged around in there, finding a flashlight. She grabbed it '_Just what i needed_' She thought has she tried the switch trying to turn it on, it wouldn't turn on. She smacked it against her palm, it still wouldn't work. She frowned and simply dropped it back in the draw, closing it finding nothing else useful in it. She got up and opened the medichine cabinit with a mirror attached to it. She grabbed the proxide, a small pack of cotten swabs, and a energy drink.

"Still cold to the touch" she mumbled, "But why was it in the medichine cabinit? Mom useually kept them in the fridge..." She set it on the sink, then jumped with a sudden rusling sound was heard, she looked around, then blinked seeing an old backpack on the floor "Was that there before?" she said, but bent down to pick it up, she opened it up, it was empty. She took the first aid kit off her back and put it into the back back, checking her pocket for anything else, she found she still had the DSI so she put it in a side pocket. She grabbed the notepad again, and stood up to get the energy drink, then jumped back, yelping a bit. The mirror...written on it was a 4 diget passcode '7125' and the think was it was ethier written in red lipstick or blood...but the way it started to run down the mirror silghtly made her think it was defently not lipstick. She didnt want to touch it ethier to test what it was. She looked down at the notepad and back at the passcode written on the mirror.

She proceeded to look for something to write with, searching threw a basket on the back of the toilet seat, rummaging threw she didn't find a pen but she found something that would have to work for now. A thing of purple nailpolish. She grabbed it and unscrewed it, squinching her nose at the smell, it useually smelled bad but this one smelled like it went bad. Can nailpolish even go bad? She didn't know. She went to write it down, wait did a shadow just move? She looked over, only catching it from the corner of her eye. She gulped was it that monster, her hand shook again has she started to paint the numbers on to the page. It was messy looking when she finshed but it wasnt bad enough that she couldnt read it.

Setting it down so it could dry and screwed the cap back on to the nailpolish, she bent down and put it in the side pocket of the bookbag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed the notepad being careful not to smug the writing. She held the notepad in one hand and the branch in the other hand she walked out of the bathroom. Heading towards her brothers room, she looked around for any sort of explanation for that shadow she saw, maybe a tree branch blew in the wind and was shadowed by the moonlight? Or maybe she was just imagining things? Yea thats right she just imagined that shadow, she was going crazy wasnt she? She just had to be... She had to be going crazy that was it wasn't it? All just hallutionations? If she shut her eyes and counted to 3 and opened them this would all be over? No...It wouldn't be over, this wasnt a simple hallutionation. IT couldn't be...it just couldnt!

She quietly neared her brothers door and stared at the padlock on the door, she looked at the notepad, '7125' staring back at her, she took the padlock and started putting in the number code. It opened with a sucussful '_click_' , she pulled the lock open, removing it from the door, clearing her breath has she reached for the doorknob. All she had to do was grab the note and brochere and get out of there.

She pushed the door open, looking inside she screamed. There was atleast a dozen on those two headed monsters! Her scream catching thier attention, she swung her stick into the nearest ones head, then slammed it into the its side, a cracking noise heard, she was pretty sure it the stick starting to snap. She slammed it onto the top of the head repeatly, the thing finally falling to the ground dead. She looked at the branch, it was hanging from a thread, she dropped it. It would be a worthless weapon now. She looked at the 11 remaining monsters who one by one started to stumble towards her. She gulped, she saw the the brochere and the note sitting on the desk at the other side of the room, if she could just run through them or past them and get to the desk she could make her way out the window maybe?

With that plan in her mind she raced through them, pulling and yanking has thier arms and hands wrapped around her trying to pull her down, trying to rip her open. She fought her way past, getting to the other side of them, trying to jump on the bed and crawl over it, they grabbed her legs and started yanking her back towards them she grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled, kicking her legs trying to escape thier killer grip.

They only pulled more trying to bring her back to them, she pulled herself up more, grabbed the chair that set infront of the desk, strentching her arm out in attempt to reach the edge of the desk for a more soild grip. She pulled the monsters onto the bed with her, one of the monsters hands slipped, its sharpened nails clawing down her leg, leaving long and deep scratches. She yelled out and kicked out her leg again, nailing one in the face. Her outstretched fingers layed on the desk, has the chair started to tip, She shot her other hand out and gripped the desk, pulling more to get her self a little be suspended in the air, the chair left its tipping postion and pushed her arms up.

The monsters started pulling her back, straining her arms even worse. She lifted on arm and reached out, her fingers just inches away from her goal. She stretched further trying to pull herself close, she kicked at the creatures again feeling them yanking her back. She wanted to scream for help, wanted to cry but who would hear her? She continued to stretch reaching her limit, her fingers touching the paper of the borchere.

She wrapped them around it, there were screams all around her, she looked behind her the monsters started disappearing into ash. Once the things holding her legs disappeared, she slipped, banging her forehead onto the desk top. She blacked out for a few minutes before coming to. And when she did everything seemed like it was back to normal. She held her head has she stood up. It hurt like crazy and it seemed like it was already swelling. She walked...well limped out of the room and saw the monster corpse once again resting at the bottem of the stairs to the attic. She made her way downstairs and sat on the couch.

She set the bag beside her, she opened the bag and pulled out the bottle of perxocide and first aid kit. She opened the first aid kit and looking inside. There was a thing of bandages, bandaids, ear cleaners, and a thing of small throw out dry rags, and a hot and cold pack. She grabbed the rag and opened the perxcide bottle, pouring a little bit on to it she started cleaning the scratch marks on her leg. She hissed, the perxocide doing its job, but it stung. She wrapped bandages around it, tighting and tying it once she was finshed. She then removed her shirt and looked at the small scratch and her bruised swollen shoulder. In all that was happening she completely forgot about her damanged shoulder and winced has she poked it.

She grabbed the hot and cold pack from the kit and placed it on there, making sure it was balanced in a comfortable postion before wrapping it in place with the remaining bandages. Finally she dapped some perxocide onto the small scratch mark on her arm just above her elbow. It didnt hurt had much has when she first got it, she placed a bandaid on it and then rummaged through the dirty clothes pile on the floor. Her mind...she couldn't think. Her mind instinctliy blocked out what happened. She grabbed a jacket and a purple tanktop from the piled and slipped them on. The jacket had a bump on one shoulder from the hot and cold packet on her shoulder. She screwed the cap back onto the perxocide bottle, an closed the lid on the bandaids, grabbing the rest of the disposible rags she stuffed them into the side pocket of the backpack and the bandaids and peroxide went back into the bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stood up.

She winced silghtly at the pain that invaded her leg has she stood, she folded the brochere and stuffed it into the side pocket with the rags. She looked at the small sticky note in her hand that read.

_'Rodrick and Cerecila,_

_Went to Silent Hill for a second honeymoon. Be back on the 14__th_

_,love Mom and Dad._

'Silent Hill...' she thought 'Is that really where my parents and brother are?' she stuffed the note into the bag and walked out the front door into the open. It was late out, maybe between 10 and 11 P.M, the rain stiill fell but only has a light drizzle, nothing to bad. And the street lights lit the neighbor hood. It wouldnt be to bad she could ride her bike to the nearest bus stop, she walked out back grabbed her bike and rode off toward the nearby bus stop.

Finally...after all of this she was on her way to Silent Hill. On her way to find her parents, on her way to find her brother.


	4. Finally arriving to Silent Hill

_**An: Sorry for the long ass wait with this chapter! Schools started up and i've never had the time to write anything except for on the weekends and cant normally crank out a chapter for a story has fast has i use to be able to. But its Thanksgiving break and has you can see i've been using my break time to at least try and update whatever i can. So hopefully expect more updates soon! ^^**_

-Where it All Went Wrong Chapter 4-

She skidded the bike up to a stop sign, this was where the bus stop was, she hide her bike by a nearby alley and sat on the curb awaiting the arival of the bus. She picked at her nails, she couldnt think about what happened in her house, or what the fate of her parents and brother could be. Her mind just shut down on her, like she was a robot. She couldnt feel the sting in her leg from the scratches when she bumped it into the curb. She couldnt feel how hungry and tired she was. She couldnt feel how afraid she was, her brain just blocked it all out.

The bus skidded up to a stop infront of her, the doors opening to reveal a man with shaggy, layered badly dyed purple hair in his late 20's to early 30s

"Where you wanna go kid?" He asked, holding out his hand for the bus fee, she put 5 dollars in his hand.

"...Silent Hill" she said, has she climbed on the bus, taking a seat in the her bag beside her.

"Silent hill? Thats a long way from here Kid. What you need to go there for?"

"To see my parents"

"Are you sure you want to go there kid? Theres some creepy stuff there. I mean that town just went full on crazy."

"So? I need to see my parents. They're in the hospital..." she murmered, annoied with the guys ramblings "Just take me there would you."

"Alright Alright Kid." he said, closing the bus doors and driving the bus "You know what i heard? Some guy went there looking for some heather girl. Stanley Coleman was his name i think, actually was my next door neighbor." he said, starting a story, despite the girl being quiet and probally not listening "He was a huge Schizo to. He went there and his family ended up sending a search team to look for him. They found in him in some hospital mumbling about that girl and that he was going to die. That some guy had enough of him and was going to kill him. He was ripping some doll apart. They had to cart the poor guy off to a mental hospital."

She looked at the man, then looked back down at her lap, this was going to be a long ride. A very very long ride. The man continued telling her different stories of people who disappeared into the small town of Silent Hill or came back claiming about all this crazy stuff that happened. She kept quiet, and eventually fell asleep, her eyes closing against her will.

She awoke, startled, has the bus skid to a stop, almost making her fly into the seat. She groaned a bit, her head hurt from resting it on that bag.

"Okay kid, this is has far has i go. Silent hills nothing more then a mile or 2 from here." The man said has he opened the doors "I'm not going any nearer to that town."

"Thanks" she muttered, getting up, swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to leave the bus.

"Wait Kid." he said, has he tossed something at her, She caught it and examed it, it was a small handgun, defently wasnt very possible. "Take it you might need it." he said

"I dont know how to use it." she said

"Its easy. Just point and pull the trigger. Small butten on the left to reload if needed." he tossed a handgun clip at her to.

"...Thanks again Mister." she said, leaving the bus, the doors closing behind her has the bus closed behind her. She looked at the handgun, it was nice to atleast have a weapon, but still she didnt exactcally know how to use the gun. She stuck it into her jacket pocket along with the ammo clip. She hoped she wouldnt need to use it but it was a possiblity she would have to take. If she hadn't fell asleep on the bus, she would of looked through the brochere. She decided to look threw it while she walked, she took off the bag and looked threw the bag, finding the brochere, taking it out, zipping the bag back up and hanging it off her good shoulder, she started skimming through the brochere has she walked. Silent hill...seemed like an old town, falling apart at the sems. Why would her parents want to go on a honeymoon there? She looked around for anything that might of resembled a crash site. She didn't see anything and continued walking, flipping through the brochere, she smiled at the map there.

"Should of figured it would of came with a map" she murmered, it was an old map of the town, key locations where Some old apartment buildings, a elementary school, the Hospital, an amusment park, a hotel, a park, and a car repair shop and gas station. "Alright...my destination is the hospital, so once i get there i'll need to head straight onto Munson ST, then turn onto Nathen Ave. And make a final turn at Carroll ST." she folded up the brochere, and was stuffing it into her jeans pocket when she tripped over something "...ow"

She looked for what she could of tripped over, and saw it was a branch from a fallen tree. She blinked, the tree must of been struck by lighting or something. Or maybe it was hit by a car? There wasnt a car anywhere in sight, but this could very likely be the site where her parents car had crashed. She just stared at the tree, her head starting to hurt, the more she looked at the tree, the more her head pounded. She held her head, slowly sitting down and resting her head on her knees, when she looked up, she stared at the illsution in front of her, there were cop cars, an ambulance, her parents car smashed up against the tree stump.

_A cop was looking at a small rectangled shape peice of plastic in his hand "John Evergreen Age: 34 Height: 5'7 Weight: 185IBS" he read off the car, before replacing it into the wallet, and looking at something else in the wallet, trying to find an emergency contact, "Got two kids, the home number must be here somewhere" he murmered. Looking to another cop, he said "Did they have any sort of cell phone on them?"_

"_Yes sir, but its out of phone credits and the screen is cracked but it still works" the cop said, handing his superior the phone._

_The cop skimmed through the contacts, finding one that said 'Rodrick Evergreen', it was probally his son. He clicked onto the view of the contact to get the number. He took out a phone of his own and dialed. The ringing sound was loud and could be heard by anyone in ears distance._

"_Hello?" Came a teen male's voice, probally around 16 years old_

"_Is this Rodrick Evergreen? Theres been an accident. Your parents have been in a car crash just outside of Silent Hill. I suggest you get a car and drive down here has fast has you can."_

There was more said but she couldn't make it out, only a few select words coming from the end of the phone the cop was holding_ "Oh...od! Cer...ake...up! Hit..."_

The illusion disappeared, and so did her headache. What did she just witness? What is going on here!? She tried to push it out of her head but her brain couldnt help trying to make out what just happened, did her brother have contact with the police before he left her that note and went to this strange town? She just couldnt make sense of it all. She stood up, something catching her eye, a white envelope taped to the tree "Was that there before?" she questioned, has she reached out, grabbing it and ripping it free from the tree. She carefully opened it and took out the note

_Dear Cerecila,_

_I see you've made it to Silent Hill, Welcome welcome! I cant wait to see you... well actually i've been watching you, making sure you've got what you need. That man gave you a handgun? Dont worry i have spare ammo for it. Silent hills only a little ways from here, look for the sign._

_With A Lot of Love,_

_Rodrick Evergreen._

Her heart practically stopped, she just stared at the note shocked. Her brother was here? Why didnt he just come out to her and help her out of this situation!? Tell her what happened to thier parents and then they could of just gone home and maybe thier parents would be waiting. Scolding them for worrying so much and going out to this place when they would of been back she had to find him first? That seemed like a reasonable explanation didnt it? Her main goal, Find her parents and her brother.

She got up, her bag hanging off her shoulder, she hopped over the fallen tree and continued on her way to Silent Hill, seeing a sign that said '_Silent Hill: 1 mile'_ She felt a small smile on her face has she rounded a corner, almost there. Almost to the place where her Parents were ethier dead or alive. And where her brother lay waiting for her to find him, like some twisted game of Hide and Seek. They played Hide and Seek so many times when they were kids, before things started happened and Rodrick withdrew himself from the world has a result.

She smiled at the good memorys, always good stuff before a storm, like when hurricane Irene hit, her dad took her for ice cream to calm her down and to look at the rushing water when the storm was nearing. She still didnt sleep that night, to afraid of a tree crashing into her window while she slept. After perhaps a 40-50 minute walk she finally reached Silent Hill, she stopped at the welcome sign trying to will her feet to move on when she noticed another note. She forced herself to move and pick it up, ripping the top of the envelope off and taking the note from inside.

_' Precious and Wonderful Sister,_

_Have you made it to Silent Hill yet? Well i soppose if your reading this you have made it. I'm just being silly. Remember when i helped you figure out laungitude and latitude? With the letters and numbers like the board game battle ship?_

_Well I'm waiting at B7 on your brochere map. Come find me then we'll find Mom and Dad and go home and everything will be good. Also guess what Cerecila. Your it._

_With a lot of Love,_

_Rodrick._

She felt a shiver go though her spine has she read the note. She was it? So he was treating this like a demented Hide and Seek game? She shook her head, she had no reason to trust this note, it didnt sound like her brother at all...But she felt like she didnt really have a choice in the matter. She took out the brochere again and started using what her brother taught her, finding B7 on the map with ease. The _'Hillside Apartments'_ this is where her brother could possibly be waiting for her. She set her bag down and dug through it, looking for the nail polish, finding in the side pocket she circled the apartments. And blew to dry it. She looked at the map, she would have to go down Martens street and then up Sanders ave and make a turn onto Hill St. To get to her destination.

She started walking, has far has she knew this street she was on now was...she looked at the map, the sigh was there so yea she was going the right way. She continued walking, keeping an eye out for any of those monsters...were there any? She hoped not. She slid the handgun out of her pocket, she didn't know how to hold it but it was her only weapon. She would just find a way to run if she could.

Finally, she made it to the apartments, she tried to push open the steel gate, it wouldn't budge. "Frig..." she muttered, looking behind her, she had encountered more of those monsters on the way here and had managed to run past them, but they had followed her. She could hear the moaning crowd drawing near her from just down the road. She looked for a way to get past the fence, it looked like she could climb it. She took her backpack off, risking everything breaking, she tossed the bag over the fence, it landed with a soft thump on the other side. She then started to scale the fence, her still swollen bruised shoulder giving its protest. The cuts up her leg weren't really for it ethier.

She pulled herself over the fence and dropped, dropping onto her butt in the landing. Those monsters were crowding and beating against the fence. She gulped, she grabbed her bag, scrambled to her feet and quickly ran off and into the building. She looked around the building. There was a envelope taped to the wall by the door she guessed lead into the main office. She walked slowly towards it and snatched it from the wall. Ripping it open and tearing whatever letter was inside.

_Most dearest and wonderful Sister,_

_If your reading this you made it to the apaartment buildings...in one peice i hope. Go to the office. You'll find a map of the aparment complex. I'm waiting for you in Apartment 345, on the 3__rd__ floor end of the hallway. You remember that place right? We use to play there...remember you smacked me in the face with a air spray can and busted my lip open and i had to go to the hospital to get stiches? Of course you dont...you were so young then my dear little Riley..._

_Love forever and always,_

_Rodrick._

She blinked...who was Riley? And why was she suppose to remember this place, they had never once in their lives live in a place called Silent Hill. Never had she and her family once call this place home...So why did her brother call her Riley? Was this letter not ment for her? Had she been following a false lead? Was there someone else in this effed up place? The name on the note was her brothers but it didn't mean it was addressed to her. She took the past notes out of her pocket, same handwriting...her name was on two of them. Her brother must of made a silly little mistake...that had to be it. Just a mistake.

She walked and looked around, it was dark in here, she remembered she still had her DS. She took it out, doubting it would work but, she flicked the one switch and the DS light shown with a full battery. She almost dropped it, she needed to realize that this had to be normal for this strange place but it still freaked her out. She twisted the knob on the office door, pushing it open and walking in. Looking around she saw a energy drink, and a box of handgun ammo. She walked over and picked it up, she then turned around and looked for the map her brother was talking about. Looking out the office window her breath hitched in her thoart. There simply making its way up the steps was a small little child with dark long black hair that hung down her back. And a little pink and yellow sundress.

"Hey! Little girl!" Cerecila called to her, the girl turned her head, staring at Cerecila, her eyes revealed to be a dark brown like hers. "What are you doing here!? You need to get out of this town! Its dangerous!" Cerecila yelled. The girl only smiled at her

"But Big Sister, this town is fun~" She said "Me, You, and Big Brother can play here~ For ever~ and Ever~" she said. Cerecila felt herself getting dizzer with every single second the child stared at her, why was she getting so dizzy? Who was this child? Why was she calling her Big Sister...who was Big Brother?

"Who are you?" Cerecila asked, has she was on the verge of passing out

"Big Sister...you know my name dont you?" She said "...oh you dont do you? Riley. Remember Big Sister? My name is Riley." she said, has she ran up the steps giggling "Hurry up big sis so we can go and play with Big Brother!"

She felt like blackness was surronding her,she felt herself falling, she could hear the health drink hit the floor and smash. That little girl was Riley? Why was she calling her Big Sister? Was Big Brother...Rodrick? These faults swormed her mind has darkness overtook her and she passed out.


End file.
